Never Let Go
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Please Review!Chapter Six coming soon!Naota is caught between the two girls he likes. Both Haruka and Mamimi try to make the moves on Naota, but he can't decide which one to have.
1. Caught Between Two Loves

Naota woke to an unconfortable position that had put him into a fuss. He turned over and landed along Haruko's soft developed breast. Suddenly realizing his pillow was now Haruko's smooth, warm chest; Naota jolted away.

"HARUKO! What are you doing in my bed!" Naoto yelled blushing at the fact Haruko was wearing only her bra and panties.

"Sleeping duh. But I can't say I got much sleep, because of you." Haruko sat up; her breast bouncing up and down as she moved. Haruko smirked suddenly and moved closer to Takkun, "You were having naughty dreams."

Naota backed away from her but hit the wall and was trapped behind her. Haruko pulled the covers off the bed and pointed at Takkun's erected peniuse. Naota hurried to cover his croach with his pillow, "shut up."

Haruko laughed loudly, "that wasn't all Takkun." She jumped onto Takkun smothering his face into her chest. "You were talking in your sleep, yelling more like it. Ohhh! And moaning." Haruko smiled proudly, "and you were holding me, like this." Haruko wrapped her hands tighly around Naota's waist and ran her fingers along his legs. Naota struggled away from haruko's touch, but stopped quickly after. The touch of Haruko's hands around his croach, gave him great pleasure.

"Stop that Haruko." Naota whispered pushing her backwards onto the floor. Naota blushed more as he could now pleasure himself with the site of Haruko's womenhood displayed to him in tight white panties. "I have school" Naota rushed into the hallway and slammed the door. He felt if he had stayed any longer he would have long ago wripped the remaining cloths off of Haruko.

Much later after school Naota hung out with Mamimi at the bridge. "Whats the matter Takkun?" Mamimi asked exstending her lips like she always did. She leaned agaisnt his back hoping the feeling would warm his blood.

"Nothing." Naota blushed as Mamimi's breast pressed harded across his back.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, you've been acting very weird lately." Mamimi paused and then thought of a way to cheer up Takkun. "Fine", Mamimi let her hands trace Naota's face gently. Her delicate skin rubbing agaisnt Naota's made him struggle, but once Mamimi reached his chest she slipped under his shirt and felt his nipples.

"M..Mamimi" Naota moaned. He closed his eyes only believing it to be a dream. Leaning backwards as his head landed onto Mamimi's chest.

"Do you like the feeling of my breast Naota-kun..." Mamimi whispered gently nibbling on his ear.

He looked up and turned around, "you don't call me Naota offen, it makes me seem mature when you say it."

"So you like being mature?" Mamimi pushed Naota backwards onto the ground and laid on top of him.

"Yeah...only around you Mamimi" Naota reached over and pulled Mamimi's head close to his and kissed her deeply. Mamimi followed and let her tongue reach down his throat. She rubbed his chest and made her way down; Naota of course found it more pleasing to have Mamimi feel him up than Haruko, who was ruff and bruttle.

"Hey you two! Are you doing preverted things again?" Haruka yelled from the top of the bridge.

Instantly Mamimi jumped off of Naota and looked up blushing. Naota sat up and pulled down his shirt after wipping the slobber from his lips. "Mamimi..." Naota looked at her, wanting her the more he couldn't. But Mamimi rushed home the moment Haruko started down the hill.

"Takkun!" Haruko ran over and smothered him in her breast. His feet lifted off the ground and kicked for freedom.

"What do you want Haruko?"

"I don't want Samagei to have you, to turn you into a man." Haruko let Naota down.

"I'm not your kid or anything ok!" he yelled loudly.

"No, cause I want to do that...make you **my** man." Takkun stared at her confused and a little scare. Both girls obviously wanted him for themselves, and not for each other.


	2. All In One

**Chapter Two**

**All In One**

"Hey Mamimi, what happened to you yesterday? You left with one word." Naota rushed over to Mamimi once everyone had already started off for home. He sighed loudly and brushed the back of his head, "it was because of Haruko wasn't it?"

Mamimi hid her face beneath her hair and kept her steady paste without speaking. Naota frowned angrily, he knew the subject was in bad time, but he couldn't help but bring it up. "I don't like her." Mamimi stated loudly and quickly.

Naota paused and laughed, "who said you did. She can be the most annoying person in the world, I don't blame you." He leaned his head back to stare at the sky, " she does have a comfortable presence though. Like when your with her you don't feel like you have to hide yourself any more. Its kind of refreshing, that presence."

Mamimi pushed Naota to the side and made him face her. Naota was rather surprised Mamimi looked very upset and ready to punch him. "I don't like her at all, because she likes you! I can only make you feel good enough, you said so yourself." Mamimi quickly grabbed the edge of Naota's collar and jerked him toward her until his lips touched hers. Naota struggled as Mamimi held him to her.

This was not the way he wanted it. In a way he wanted both girls, a side of them he preferred best. But both girls were at a great war to prove to him, he could only have one.

Before Naota could push away from Mamimi, she released him just as quickly as she had grabbed him. His chest ready to explode as his face colored red. Mamimi stood there looking pathetic as she turned for home. She abandon Naota for the second time after showing a lot of concern. He longed for the day Mamimi would forget her feminine matters and throw him down and have her way with him.

Naota arrived home late that night. His father and grandpa had long ago fell asleep in the living room watching old classic movies about the mob. Naota took no time once he got home, to get to his bed. Slowly removing his shirt then pants he got dressed in his pajamas which only had a bottom. He collapsed onto the bed tired with confusion rather than work. He had no clue what he would do about Mamimi and Haruko. For a brief moment Naota had drifted to sleep. He could hear the sound of the door being opened and footsteps of a person coming in. It was probably is dad, making sure he was home at last. But after the first four steps the sound stopped. He waited for the sound to start again which meant the person was leaving, but he never heard it.

"What is it you want!" Naota moaned sitting up out of bed and then facing the door. Naota nearly died of heart failure the moment his eyes opened. Haruko was standing in front of him exposed.

"Ahhhhh! What do you think your doing! Get some clothes on Haruko!" He quickly turned his head away from her.

"Takkun?" Haruko approached him steadily, "I thought this was what you wanted." She sounded serious for a change, but it could as easily be a trap like the rest of her plans. Haruko sat beside Naota and grabbed his shoulders so he would face her. His eyes widened with astonishment, he had never seen a bare girl close like this unless you count the porn mags and movies his friends and dad sneak to him every now and then.

"Haruko!" he pushed her away, but she quickly grabbed his hands and moved them directly over her chest.

"You like what you see?" Haruko giggled making him squeeze her breast in his hands. Naota almost repulsed by the thought jerked and pulled from Haruko's grip. The struggle didn't last long, cause the next second he found himself intentionally holding onto her. He smiled a little beneath the stack of confusion on his face. "Do you know what to do Takkun?" Haruko stared down at him. He shook is head in disagreement. Nothing like this had ever happen to him, and now that it had he was completely unaware of what to do. "Then I'll show you." Haruko pushed Naota onto the head...

Find Out In The Next Chapter of Never Let Go!


	3. Alien Love

**Chapter Three**

**Alien Love**

Haruko laid on top of Naota, putting him into a comfortable position, "don't be scare Takkun." Haruko replied caringly as she watched him shiver beneath her. Haruko slowly removed Naota's shirt, he squirmed as she did so. Haruko placed her soft hands along his chest and rubbed it comfortingly. "You must first know the body Takkun." Haruko ran her fingers lower until she reached his pants. Easily she pulled them down all at once, smiling once Naota was unclothed to her. She savored his struggle, and grabbed his ankles pulling him closer to her. Naota went quiet after a couple of quick whimpers as he watched Haruko explore him. Every part known to Naota and some parts he didn't, Haruko rubbed and touched deeply so his skin would turn red beneath her hands. Naota started to wine once Haruko started suckling his skin, finally she ha reached his manhood. It had turned hard and stood straight up after Haruko's treatment.

"Haruko! What are you doing?" Naota cried as he saw Haruko lean her head down toward his crotch.

"No crying now Takkun, this is easy for you. All you do is let go, ok. And don't worry, you won't be hurting me." Haruko grabbed his peniuse and rubbed it repeating.

"Let what go! Haruko?" Naota screamed as Haruko stuck him into her mouth. She moved quickly, nibbling on him sweetly. "Haruko!"

Haruko quickly let go and looked up, "let it come to you Takkun. Its natural, so don't hold back." Haruko returned to the position and started up again.

She left Naota breathless, until he couldn't stand it anymore. Naota screamed out loudly and released himself into her. Haruko was quick to react, she let no drop of Naota get away until the very end. Naota panted panicky, until Haruko let go of him.

"Now it's your turn Naota." Haruko leaned back onto the bed, displaying her womanhood to him.

"Haruko?" Naota sat up and crawled beside her, "but I don't know how."

She smiled peacefully pulling Naota close to her. She explained to him what to do as easily as she could. Once Naota assured her, he understood, Haruko continued. She laid back down and waited for Naota. Naota stood over her in position, but was still curious about what should happen if he did this.

"Takkun? Come on." Haruko waited patiently as she could, until she decided to do it for him.

She grabbed him and held him to her. Not wanting to upset Haruko, Naota closed his eyes and in once quick shove, entered Haruko. He open his eyes once he was in, he wanted to withdraw immediately by the way Haruko looked ready to cry out in pain. He pulled out and started to whimper again. Haruko sat back up and grabbed him, not allowing him to leave.

"Where are you going Takkun!" Haruko drew him back, ready for another try.

"I don't want to hurt you Haruko...I can tell you're in pain." Naota started to cry, only until Haruko pulled his head next to her breast.

"I promise you, I'm not in any pain Takkun." she conferred him awhile longer until he was ready for another try.

Naota smiled a little before entering Haruko once more. Haruko winced at the pain, but refused to scream; that would startle Naota and make him fearful. Naota repeated the jester after he no longer felt pain from it. Haruko seemed reluctant when he was no longer crying over her pain. Suddenly without warning Naota released his honey into Haruko and Haruko could no longer hold her voice.

"**NAOTA!**" Haruko pleaded for the pain to end, but still wanted Naota's love.

"Haruko!" Naota stopped, letting himself free from her. He pulled Haruko close to him and sobbed deeply, "I don't want to hurt you. If I am to love you, than not like this. Not in a way that hurts you. _I've never been this close to you, but if it means hurting you...then maybe I should keep my distance. This love of ours is forbidden under several laws. You being not of this world and me being human counts partially. This love...it is forbidden and stranger to me. An alien love...not familiar to me._

"Takkun?" Mamimi raced along side of Naota. "Your solemn today, that's usually my job."

"Huh? What were you saying?" Naota looked u at her, still blinded by the events of last night. The mystery of it. He down cast his eyes, maybe Mamimi wouldn't sad if she found out. Just more furious than when Haruko is around.

"Takkun! I've been trying to talk to you all day. You don't even pretend to be listening or showing any interest in the matter." Mamimi crossed her arms across her and stamped her feet. "What's going on!"

Naota stared at her confused and scared. "I can't explain it to you. And if I tried you would just get mad."

"Try me."

"I don't know how to put this, but Haruko and I..." Naota paused for the remaining words still scrambled in his mind. Mamimi waited already prepared to be astonished.

"You and Haruko?"

Naota sighed and looked toward Mamimi smiling, "I proved to her that...I love her."


	4. All Mine

**Chapter Four**

**All Mine**

Mamimi stoned with confusion and anger, took no time to go find Haruko. To hear the words from Haruko herself would ensure Naota's reason. Not to far from Naota's place, Mamimi ran there. When she got there Canti was folding laundry outside, he waved to her sweetly and continued to work. Mamimi waved back peacefully side tracked by the "blacked winged god" who she usually referred to him as.

"You can to see Canti again, Samagei!" Haruko opened the door.

Mamimi jumped quickly at the sound of Haruko's voice, "no, actually I came to talk to you Haruko-san." Mamimi quickly changed her face to look serious for once, but Haruko started to laugh at the attempt. Haruko welcomed Mamimi in and sat by a table.

"What is it Samagei?" Haruko said rudely laying down as to not really listen to Mamimi.

Mamimi frowned and turned her hands into a fist. She hid them from Haruko quickly, "I came to talk to you about...Takkun."

Haruko sat back up trying to look serious now, "what about him." Suddenly Canti walked in and headed for the kitchen, both the girls stared at him. They thought he would leave quickly after but he was ready to cook dinner, "Canti, how about you go to the store and buy some curry for Takkun!" Haruko and Mamimi sighed loudly once Canti headed back out.

The room was silent for a brief moment until Mamimi gathered enough courage to look Haruko in the eye. "Haruko!" Mamimi stood up instantly and grabbed Haruko's shirt collar. "Tell me the truth!"

"About what."

"Did you touch Takkun! If you did I swear I'll kill you." Mamimi dropped Haruko's shirt, of course she is weak and can't hold her that long though.

Haruko smiled and wrapped her arms around her chest, "not only touched him." Haruko laughed loudly, "Takkun can be a real beast in bed."

Mamimi's eyes shot up and she could no longer hold her anger. She punched Haruko in the face and watched her fall to the floor as blood ran from her nose. "You deserve to die you hoe!" Mamimi stomped to the door. The moment the door flew open Mamimi shot an evil glare to Haruko.

"Ma..Mamimi! What are you doing here!" Naota came through the door in astonishment. He took one look at Haruko's bloody nose and ran to her aid. "What have you done Mamimi!" Naota pulled Haruko from the floor.

Mamimi watched in shame ready to kill herself, "you rather have sex with that alien freak, than stay with me Takkun! Well that is unacceptable!" Mamimi ran out the door, Naota quickly followed after. He soon lost her in the town.

"Mamimi...I don't know what I want anymore."

Catch the next chapter of Never Let Go...

Mamimi is more upset than ever, and she is taking it out on Takkun. There's only one way to end this quarreling, but is Naota ready to pick the girl he loves most.


	5. All I Want To Hear

**Chapter Five**

**All I Want To Hear**

The next day was surely a mess. It was the beginning of the week, a school day. Naota and Mamimi walked to school together today, but Mamimi never spoke a word. Naota went to his first class as usual and waited for the teacher to come in the class. Every day here the students came before the teacher, only to get some talking in before class starts. Naota and his friends usually walked to school together, but today was different.

"Hey, Naota! Where have you been, I tried calling you for the past three nights? Your dad said you were busy" Gaku explained. Gaku, Masashi(one with glasses), and Ninamori Naota's best friends.

"I tried calling you the day before Gaku did. Were you hanging out under the bridge again with that girl?"

"I know where he was." Naota and the guys turned around to Ninamori. She had a sucker in her mouth and long black hair that reached down pass her shoulders. Only her brain could match the size of her mouth, and her mouth is pretty big.

"How do you know where Naota was Ninamori? You're spying on him."

"No, I was heading home the other day and I saw him with that older women. That kiss-kiss woman, they were all lovey-dovey." she smirked, being proud she knew everything.

"What! Is that true Naota, you hung out with an older women?"

"No, I mean yes. Mum...she's...I umm.."

"You like her don't you Naota?" Ninamori leaned on my desk and everyone surrounded me. He nearly died for embarrassment. They circled around like flies.

"That's not true!" He yelled back at Ninamori.

"How much do you like her? Does this mean you and that high school girl are over? Did you dump her?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did, cause you only hang out with that weird girl!"

"Stop it, she's insane. How can I like someone insane?"

"You're lying Naota; you're attracted to this older women. Tell me have you dated yet, kissed, or even held hands? Better yet have you two $#!& each other yet."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Does she always come looking for you? Does she hug you allot, or is it the other way around?"

The class surrounds Naota as Ninamori threw words around. Naota was dieing from the attention they gave him, but finally he broke.

"I DON'T LIKE HER AT ALL! I DON"T GO WITH MAMIMI! I DON"T KNOW ANY THING YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He rushed out of the room leaving the class and their words well behind me.

Naota rushed outside of school and noticed the school across the street. He walked around the high school Mamimi was going to and searched for her. He found out she was having P.E at this time of school and raced to the track behind the school. Her class was running labs and he waited for her to pass by his side of the fence. When she finally noticed him she looked surprised.

"What are you doing here!"

"I messed up."

"So, why should I care! Go back in there! Now Takkun!"

"Hi Takkun!" Haruko waved to him from across the street, after school had let out.

"Come Haruko let's get out of here!"

Mamimi noticed Haruko and Naota leaving together and followed after them. Something was on her mind and she wouldn't let it pass. "You should stay away from her. Girl's like her want something that they know other stupid people will do for them if they put on a pretty face."

Naota turned around, Mamimi stared at him coldly. The expression left Naota frozen.

"Takkun, what's wrong?" Haruko interrupted quickly turning away from Mamimi, who didn't say a thing.

The silence was eating away at his insides. The bitter solitude purified Naota's thoughts. Ha was scared if what Mamimi said was true, and he may be wrong after all. _No ones understood me before, so why would anyone understand me now. Things are just the same as before, what if Haruko is a fraud. Maybe I've always been alone, maybe Haruko's not real. Maybe she's prefect, because I wished that she would be. What if I only see what I want to see?  
_  
"Chief..."

He looked at her, before he couldn't keep a straight face around her. Naota looked at her face, and was surprised. She was crying, and not like the time before. These tears had a whole new meaning, but he was scared of what that meaning is. Her eyes were puffy and red, and cheeks drenched in tears. _I have nothing to say, but I have so many thoughts on my mind._

"You're still afraid, aren't you? You're scared I will hurt you, but I would never do anything to you." Mamimi told him, "is that why you love Haruko so much Naota!"

"No, it's not that." Naota shouted up, he didn't want to say something I would regret.

"He loves you Haruko!" Mamimi yelled suddenly, both of them looked up...

"What no I don't, that's stupid! She's just a friend." Naota blushed and shook his head.

"Tell me Takkun! Then who do you love! Me or Haruko!"

He didn't speak of it any more as they walked home. So he pretended nothing ever happened, but the girls were dying to know the truth. _Who should I pick. Haruko, she was my teacher and I was the student. She is always treating me like a kid but then its because she has so much to show me. Mamimi, I loved being with her, I think. It's her kind, smart personality drawing me in, but Haruko's wacky, dumb personality pushing me away. I really can't decide if I like her more than a Haruko, or dislike her more than I should. Haruko changes so fast, you never know which side you like and dislike. But, I've learned to trust Haruko more than any other person in the world. Without noticing Haruko had changed the real me, and I loved the attention. Without noticing either Haruko was teaching me how to love. I don't really like I could stand living without her. In a way she has liberated me, without leaving the ones I love. I think I already picked the one I loved the most a long time ago._

"I've always loved Haruko." Both girls stared up at Naota. He had made his decision, but was it really what he wanted.


End file.
